koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Destrega
Destrega (デストレーガ) is the second 3D fighting game developed by Omega Force, the first being Dynasty Warriors. It borrows elements from its earlier title, yet adds the idea of long distance energy blasts and a faster combo system. Destrega plays in a similar manner as the quasi shooting-fighting game series, Psychic Force, which was popular in Japanese video game arcades with its second game during 1998. Story Long ago, beings with omnipresent powers graced the land and offered man with the chance for prosperity. Humanity feared yet respected the entities, accepting them as their masters. Yet man could not discard their lust for power and demanded for power to be given to them. The entities gave them the tools they so desired and man abused them, sending an end to their once peaceful empire in a single year. Civilization suffered and the artifacts of power were lost. 1,000 years later, civilization has been rebuilt and was ruled under the Empire of Ipsen. When the ancient book of Za'muel was unearthed once more into the world, it retold the wonders of these artifacts of power and once more ignited man's dreams for conquest. During the insurrection, the Empire's royal family falls and the Prime Minister Zauber reigns supreme. Utilizing cruel tactics on his quest for domination, he wants to hunt down the sole threat against his reign: the Strega. Gameplay *There are two main methods of fighting which is based on the distances between opponents. In each case, is the quickest yet weakest, is slowest but powerful, and is a defensive maneuver with medium speed. **Short-ranged attacks - is good for quick combos; deals a powerful attack. allows a sidestep blow, which automatically shifts the player's character for an evasive attack. **Long-ranged or aerial attacks - The magical part within fights. Attacks as known as Fast (速, ), Power (力, ), and Span (散 Scatter, ). When these are attacks are used, the characters will call out each attack as Till, Est, Foh respectively. Fast attacks shoot a single burst of energy forward and Power will perform a unique energy wave with greater results. Span will unleash a wide ranged attack on the field. When two simultaneous long ranged attacks face off against one another, Fast will be stronger than Power, Power overpowers Span, and Span beats Fast. *Fast, Power, and Span attacks can be used in a combo sequences dubbed "Level Attacks". The Level 1 attacks are merely the player tapping the button once. Level 2 Attacks require two magical attacks within a chain (i.e: , ), and Level 3 Attacks use three magical attacks (i.e: , , ). *Characters also have a Special Attack which uses all three magical buttons in one sequence (i.e: , , ). It is treated in the same manner as a Level 3 Attack, yet Specials will perform different tasks unique to each character. *Each magical attack in the game drains the Charge Bar, a bar located underneath a character's lifebar. Fast takes a small amount from the Charge Bar, Power will use a medium amount, and Span uses the most of the three. The health of the Charge Bar is indicated through four stages of color (blue, green, yellow, red) with blue being the best for any magic combination and red not allowing any magic attack. Green allows Level 2 Attacks and yellow permits Level 1 Attacks. It will recharge naturally, but the player will need to refrain from performing magic for a time. *Characters can freely roam the environment for each match, which allows the player to use the surrounding terrain to their advantage. They can jump down stairs to dodge a magical blast from their foe or hop up a pedestal to deliver a physical blow to charging fighters. Tapping allows a small jump and holding performs higher jumps. R1 causes the player's character to dash in a straight line in either four directions of the directional pad. *Holding down L1 is a simple method for blocking body blows, but it will not be as effective against long-ranged attacks. Quickly tapping L1 before certain projectiles hit will allow the player to deflect their trajectory. Players who wish to properly block a magical attack without taking damage will need to perform a Charge Guard. The maneuver can be done by pressing either magical attack button with a block ( or or + L1), draining the Charge Bar while in use. The same act can also be done during jumps. Repeatedly tapping L1 after taking a hit will allow the blown back character to flip to their feet. *Each character can perform a jumping barrage of magical attacks called Charge Jump. Simply start any magic combination on the ground and then jump ( or or + ). Whist in the air, the player can perform a chain of magical attacks until Charge Bar depletes. *To close the distance between long-ranged fighters, players may want to use a Charge Dash ( or or + R1). The character will dash forward with a protective barrier around them, which automatically deflects weaker magical attacks. Modes 1P Battle Classic arcade mode that allows a single player to face the others. Story Mode Full voiced story mode that follows the characters and tells the game's story. VS Standard versus mode between two players. Team Battle Lets players create several teams of fighters to fight against one another. Teams can be formed with a minimum of three and can be maxed out at six. Life will be regenerated for the winner of each round. A single player can fight against a CPU opponent or their friends in this mode. Time Attack Finish a run with a 1P Battle format in record time. Endurance The game's survival mode. A single player tries to outlast a flood of enemies. Practice Solo practice mode available for beginners and advanced players to test out combos and characters. Options Place to adjust controls, difficulty, sound, and record scores from other modes. An extra option is available to view brief character biographies and a video game tutorial. Characters Strega *'Gradd' (グラッド, Grad) :Strega Power: Lightning :Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Joseph Foss (English) *'Celia' (セレア, Serea) :Strega Power: Wind :Voiced by Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Ashley Lambert (English) Resistance *'Tieme' (ティーム, Teem) :Strega Power: none (uses energy waves from swords) :Voiced by Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), James Taylor (English) *'Couger' (クウガ, Kuga) :Strega Power: none (uses throwing weapons) :Voiced by Takeshi Endō (Japanese), Jeff Hanley (English) Civilians *'Doyle' (ドイル, Doil) :Strega Power: Fire :Voiced by Takahiro Yoshimizu (Japanese), Bill Smolenske (English) *'Reyus' (レウス, Reus) :Strega Power: Water :Voiced by Junko Noda (Japanese), Lazer Friedman (English) Imperial Family *'Anjie' (アンジー, Anzeal) :Strega Power: Releases the 4 PlayStation buttons (X, Triangle, Square, and O) :Voiced by Saori Kaneda (Japanese), Danni Wheeler (English) *'Milena' (ミレイナ) :Strega Power: Ice :Voiced by Yūko Nagashima (Japanese), Candice Signa (English) Prime Minister's Forces *'Zauber' (ザウベル) :Strega Power: Darkness :Voiced by Hirohika Kakegawa (Japanese), Terry Stain (English) *'Raone' (ラオン, Laon) :Strega Power: Light :Voiced by Shinichi Yamada (Japanese), David Brainard (English) *'Fahlma' (ファルマ, Falma) :Strega Power: Light :Voiced by Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Chris Wolf (English) *'Rohzen' (ローゼン, Rosen) :Strega Power: Lightning :Voiced by Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), David Brainard (English) *'Relics' (兵士, Soldiers) :Strega Power: Random :Voiced by Naoki Imamura (Japanese), James Taylor (English) Allusions *It is possible to play as the characters from Dynasty Warriors if the player perfectly completes the Story Mode with no losses. They can be selected within the Team Battle mode by holding down the R2 trigger (L2 trigger in Japanese version). The Dynasty Warriors cast do not retain their old movesets and will mainly mimic the actions of the normal playable characters in the game. Image Song *Morning Light :Performed by Emiko Nishiyama External Links *Archived English site *Archived Japanese site *Gameplay footage from Fighters Front Line Category:Games